In a production line of products such as food products, in order to ensure that defective products are not shipped, sometimes weight inspection of the products is performed by a weight inspection apparatus or an X-ray inspection apparatus (e.g., see JP-A No. 2002-048623 and JP-A No. 2002-296022). Further, in a production line of products, sometimes inspection in regard to whether or not foreign matter is mixed into the products is performed by an X-ray inspection apparatus (e.g., see JP-A No. 2006-329906).